A Gentle Love
by Dior Crystal
Summary: He was like a flower; beautiful, strong, delicate and precious all at once. She wanted to see him bloom. A collection of ItaIno drabbles.
1. Theme 1: Scarf

**Theme #1: Scarf**

* * *

><p>"If I didn't know any better," Itachi said as he began to fix Ino's scarf for what must have been the umpteenth time that day. "I'd say that you've been doing this on purpose."<p>

And instead of appearing offended by the accusation, she grinned. No attempt to look innocent had been made.

"Araa~"

The florist then picked at the woolen material, pleased that he had come to assist her once more when she'd discreetly undone it whilst he wasn't looking- ahh, it had accidentally come undone. His attentiveness was just so adorable, she couldn't help it.

That aside, she really liked the attention.

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" she said, as she slid her gloved fingers between his own once more.

A knowing look from his part.

"Of course not."


	2. Theme 2: Skype Conversation

**Theme #2: Skype conversation**

* * *

><p>"—And after all of that," Ino complained, her tirade reaching a good few minutes now. "She had the nerve to tell me that- that— Itachi-<em>san<em>!"

But alas, it was too late.

Her boyfriend had already fallen asleep.

Emitting an irritated huff, Yamanaka Ino sat back in her seat, arms folded across her chest and a pout evident upon her features as she stared moodily at the screen. From here, she could plainly see Itachi with his head laid upon his arms, slumbering peacefully.

_Honestly_. That was the third time this week.

Tsk…

Still, though.

Moodiness abating when she noticed the exhaustion lining his face, she proceeded to type a quick message, a fond smile beginning to curve on her lips- and feeling a tad guilty for getting annoyed in the first place. At least he had stayed up to speak to her, regardless of how tired he felt.

_Yamanaka Ino: Good night, Itachi-san. Sorry for keeping you up so late. I love you._

_Yamanaka Ino:__ …_

_Yamanaka Ino:__PS: Also, I hope you don't mind but I took a screenshot of you sleeping. Ehehe. You just looked so cute, I couldn't resist. Sleep well~ n_n_

And sent; complete with image saved to her folder.


	3. Theme 3: An error in communication?

**Theme #3: An error in communication, perhaps?**

* * *

><p>"… Very well, Ino-san."<p>

A squeal, followed by an exuberant cry of, "Thank you, Itachi-san! I promise you, you won't regret it!" before the flaxen-haired girl was promptly out of sight, a wide smile on her face as she skipped off to carry out the preparations necessary.

It was not this, however, that had caused incredulity to spread across Shisui Uchiha's face, but rather, the answer that his best friend had given in response to her.

He nudged Itachi in the arm.

"… Hey, Itachi?" Shisui said once he was sure she was out of earshot. "I know you don't take the subject but ah… you do realize that she just asked you out in French, right?"

At this, there was a pause, before Itachi gave him a pointed look. It was not long after that he returned to the essay he had been writing prior to Ino's interruption. A slight riffling of paper, and the sound of pen scratching upon its surface as he resumed his work. Itachi's answer to Shisui was simple, and consisted of a single syllable;

"Yes."


	4. Theme 4: A Hug

**Theme #4: A hug**

_Setting: AU_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Itachi," Deidara called, mirth evident in his tone. "I think your little girlfriend wants your attention, yeah."<p>

"—Girlfriend?" Itachi began.

And would have very well continued to state that he was in no way romantically attached to anyone, when he caught sight of a certain five year old blonde. Yamanaka Ino was scowling at him, a pout on her lips. It looked like she hadn't left yet.

And what on Earth was she doing?

"Itachi-san!" she said demandingly, hands still raised above her head as she stood on tiptoes. "You still haven't given me a hug goodbye!"

… Ah.

Setting his book aside, he lowered himself enough for small arms to wrap themselves around his neck, his own hand placed lightly on her back in return. A large, enthusiastic squeeze on his person, and she was off, in a now more notably favourable mood than the last and a skip in her step.

Of course, what followed after she'd left consisted of a string of teasing jabs from Deidara.


	5. Theme 5: Flowers in his hair

**Theme #5: Flowers in his hair**

_Setting: AU_

* * *

><p>Though yet another stem poked through strands of dark hair, Uchiha Itachi ignored it, the action barely disturbing him whilst he waded through a particularly thick leather-bound book. Such was his daily reading.<p>

A giggle could be heard as a stem was pushed between his hairtie and locks, the forget-me-not settling prettily against raven strands.

He must have looked quite a sight with flowers in his hair.

Hn. Well, at least Ino seemed to be enjoying herself, as per usual.

The gentle rustle of a turn of a page.

Such was a typical scene between himself and Yamanaka Ino, one that normally occurred while he was reading. And one that would have continued peacefully if not for the guffaw that came from the corner of the room.

"Man," Deidara laughed. "You look like an idi— HEY!"

The satisfactory sound of cushion making impact. Letting out a sigh, Itachi returned to the printed text he'd been reading, all the while ignoring the plethora of curse words that came from Deidara. Today, flowers; tomorrow, ribbons; and the next day…

The things he did for his girlfriend.


End file.
